Tiempo de cocción
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Este fic participa en el evento "Profesiones locas" del Drinny Fest del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! en Facebook


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, si fuera mío sería rubia, inglesa, extremadamente rica y mis iniciales JKR.

Este fic participa en el evento "Profesiones locas" del Drinny Fest del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! en Facebook . Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios. Suerte a tod@s.

Su vida se había vuelto más complicada de lo que ella hubiera querido. Ahí estaba, 23 años, abandonada en el altar por el idiota de Potter, con una carrera de quidditch tirada a la basura por una estúpida lesión y recién iniciando una carrera mágica.

Aún sentía rabia cada vez que una foto de Harry con esa salía en El Profeta, ella de entre todas las mujeres. ¿Es qué acaso no se acordaba de que lo quiso entregar a Voldemort? Evidentemente no, menos cuando las fotos eran de ellos tratando de sacarse las amígdalas mutuamente.

Entró al aula que dictaba la matrícula. Después de mucho pensarlo había decidido seguir con la única gran pasión que sentía. Sería maestra pocionista. Su bonita cara no era lo único que Slughorn había visto en ella.

No había más de una decena de estudiantes, había logrado entrar al programa más difícil de la facultad gracias a un par de cartas de recomendación y estaba lista para demostrar que ese era su lugar.

La puerta se azotó con fuerza y el silencio se hizo de inmediato.

-Saquen todos caldero e ingredientes para poción matalobos, si no pueden hacer esa poción perfectamente no seguirán en el programa. Tienen 2 horas.-

El movimiento de sus compañeros la sacó de su ensoñación, era él, podría reconocerlo donde fuera. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? ¿No tendría que estar en alguna aburrida oficina llevando la empresa familiar?

No miro a nadie y tomó asiento en el amplio escritorio que había al frente del aula, sacó un enorme libro y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en un cuaderno. Estaba tan descolocada que cuando su voz volvió a sonar sin levantar la vista del libro tiré mí aún vacío caldero.

-Weasley tiene menos de una hora y cincuenta y cinco minutos para terminar esa poción. Si pretende seguir aquí, le recomiendo que empiece a hacer algo... ¡YA! -

Su fría voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y solo atiné a agacharme a recoger mi caldero, la chica de al lado se acercó a ayudarme con el resto de material que había dejado caer.

-¿estás bien?-la chica tenía el cabello de un bonito color marrón y unos enormes ojos casi negros. Su sincera preocupación me conmovió, probablemente tendría unos 19 o 20 años.

-sí, todo bien. Gracias.-sonrió, asintió brevemente y me alzó el pulgar. Su entusiasmo me recordó porque estaba ahí y lo principal, no dejaría que la presencia de Draco me perturbara.

Error. ¿Cuándo Draco se había convertido en el maestro pocionista más famoso del mundo mágico y cómo era posible que ella no lo supiera? El profesor Malfoy, como exigía ser llamado en clase, tenía una amplia carrera como investigador herbolario medicinal y un par de libros que incluso ya eran parte de los cursos menores en Hogwarts.

El renombre no había tardado en llegar luego de que publicará un extenso estudio de las propiedades médicas curativas de la mandragora y la acacia mágica, prácticamente había salvado al mundo con su descubrimiento, sin exagerar.

Tenía una segunda orden de Merlín por sus aportaciones médicas a la comunidad mágica y tenía la plaza de profesor en la facultad de pocionistas desde hacía un par de años. Se había vuelto famoso por ser una encarnación del difunto profesor Snape, aunque si lo podía decir, era incluso peor.

Malfoy disfrutaba recalcando los errores de los demás y si lo hacían bien gustaba de burlarse y decir "¿Quieres que te aplauda?".

Después de su primer día en la facultad solo 4 estudiantes quedaron en el programa; la chica que le había ayudado y cuyo nombre era Amber, un chico de nombre Andy, otra chica llamada Vera y ella.

Aún recordaba la cara de asombro e inmediato enfado que puso cuando reviso su poción, sabía que era perfecta, la mejor de la clase, pero el se había limitado a olerla un poco y moverla para seguir revisando las demás.

Desde ese día su vida se había convertido en un completo martirio. Malfoy gustaba de mándarla a hacer los encargos más tontos, desde buscar libros, profesores y plantas en el invernadero del campus, hasta hacerla tomar sus notas personales cuando él no tenía el tiempo (o mejor dicho ganas) de hacerlo.

Si bien era una eminencia y sabía tanto de pociones como de las propiedades mágicas que se necesitaban exponenciar en ellas, también era una tremenda patada en el culo. No recordaba que fuera así. Lo que ella recordaba distaba mucho de lo que ahora veía.

Pero ahí estaba, graduada con honores y formando parte del grupo de investigación y desarrollo del profesor Malfoy, seguramente era masoquista. No sólo lo había soportado a él y sus desplantes toda la carrera, ahora era su jefe.

Trabajaban juntos en una importante investigación sobre las lágrimas de Fénix y sus poderes curativos. Al parecer Malfoy tenía un par de años realizando experimentos con las lágrimas en pociones curativas y cuando ella se integró al equipo, los resultados empezaron a suceder a la velocidad del rayo. Si bien apenas y cruzaban palabra fuera de lo estrictamente laboral, eran un excelente equipo de trabajo. Después de casi un año, ambos publicaron su investigación y registraron una docena de pociones curativas con lágrima de fénix como principal ingrediente.

La dupla Malfoy-Weasley era muy popular en el ámbito médico y científico y ambos habían sido galardoneados con una segunda orden de Merlín por su trabajo. La primera para ella y la segunda para el.

Su relación laboral los obligó a compartir ciertos momentos y logros con sus familias, la de ella había aceptado hacía años que los Malfoy también eran víctimas de la guerra y veían con buenos ojos a Draco, los Malfoy por su lado eran extremadamente educados con la chica y su familia y si cruzaban un par de saludos en los eventos era demasiado.

Prácticamente era igual a su relación con Draco, si llegaban a cruzar más de dos palabras que no estuvieran relacionadas a su trabajo, era un milagro.

¡ERA UNA ESTUPIDEZ! Draco Malfoy era el hombre más importante de su vida y él la trataba como si fuera solo otra chica más, a veces gustaba de hacerlo rabiar, verlo enojado era la forma de comprobar que aún podía sentir algo. Lo que fuera.

Llevaban trabajando juntos casi 5 años, sin contar los 3 que había hecho de carrera, pronto cumpliría 31 años y el parecía no reparar en la tristeza de Ginny.

¿Cuándo en la vida iba a volver a mirarla de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando tenía 17 años? ¿La volvería a abrazar por la espalda al dormir? ¿Le contaría esas historias familiares sobre los nombres ridículos que sus parientes tenían? ¿Le volvería a decir un te amo? ¿Siquiera recordaba su tiempo juntos?

Trabajar. Eso era lo único que hacían. Pero ella no podía más. Lo quería todo y si él no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, era mejor decirse adiós.

Terminaban una importante presentación para la facultad de Hogsmeade acerca de pociones herbolarias médicas, era sábado por la tarde y parecía ser el mejor momento.

-Encontrarás mi carta de renuncia en tu escritorio. Hoy es mi último día en el laboratorio. -

Draco dejo lo que hacía y se paro de su escritorio.

-¿Porqué?-

La chica no dejo de guardar sus pertenencias mientras la presencia de Draco invadía su espacio personal.

-Por qué ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto.-

-Me estas diciendo que no puedes seguir ayudando a miles de personas con nuestros descubrimientos ¿es eso? -

-No Draco, lo que ya no puedo hacer es fingir que todo está bien y seguir trabajando con un completo desconocido. Ya no puedo fingir que no has sido la persona más importante de mi vida y que apenas si me miras. Estoy harta de esperar que quieras hablar sobre lo que paso aquella última noche. Simplemente me canse.-el rubio trató de hablar pero ella le dijo que no pidió que no lo hiciera con un movimiento de mano - no quiero que digas algo de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir. El día que estés listo para dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, búscame. -

-¿y nuestra investigación? -

La chica bufó y lo miró con sorna sosteniendo una caja con sus cosas -antes lo hiciste sin mí, seguro podrás seguir solo. Adiós Draco.-

La chica salió del laboratorio y por primera vez en años sonrió. Todo mejoraría, eventualmente.

Después de una semana alguien tocó a la puerta de su casa. Era un domingo soleado para ser Londres y aún llevaba puesta su ridícula pijama de La Bella y la Bestia que Hermione le había traído de Disneyland.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Draco estaba ahí como unos jeans y un suéter negro. Se miraba cansado y tenía un enorme sobre en las manos.

-Nuestra investigación fue publicada y autorizada por el Ministerio.-

El rubio le tendió el sobre a Ginny. Ella lo tomó olvidando por un momento que seguía en pijama y abrió el registro que avalaba su trabajo, suyo y de Draco.

-No tenías que... -

-Sí, si tenía. Al final del día somos la dupla Malfoy-Weasley. Hace años que lo somos. Y no me refiero al trabajo. Me dijiste que cuando estuviera listo te buscará y aquí estoy.-

El chico seguía parado en la puerta mientras ella solo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Empecemos de nuevo. Hola soy Draco y estoy enamorado de ti desde hace 15 años. -

Ella sonrió.

-Hola soy Ginny y tengo 8 años esperando que volvieras a mi.-

El hizo un movimiento con la cabeza pidiendo permiso para pasar y lo único que hizo ella fue abrir la puerta a una nueva oportunidad.

Notas de la autora

No quisiera que esto fuera el resultado final pero bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo y no quise incumplir el plazo dado para el reto. Tengo miles de borradores por todos lados y ninguno me convenció, pero este fue el que estaba más avanzado y es el que presento.

Suerte a tod@s los que participaron y nos leemos pronto.

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
